unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
The Gravity Hammer (also known as the Gravity Spammer) is a commonly used wanking walking stick of the Brutes. Once wanked whacked an enemy in the head, gravy comes out. Lots of gravy. The underpowered piece of shit excuse for a swo- I mean Gravy Hammer has a large blade on its edge, but the blade is just for fancy shows and attracting horny sex-slaves in order for losers to get a date. No Grunt has ever wielded the Gravy Hammer ("Chipote Chillon" in Mèxico, don't make me tell you why, please), but if they did, it would result in... Well, something bad, like say... a severely horny Grunt, or the death of all life as we know it, or the Invincible Grunt. That or they wouldn't be able to lift it. That would look funny. This melee weapon seems to make a sonic blast after it is swung near the gravitational surface of a map that results in a nearby opponent in front of you to "blast" farther back or die. Unlike the energy sword, this weapon is more fucktarded, and does deplete more electrostatic gravity charge (ammo) if you swing at the air for fun. Some Grunts were known after several wanking uses of this weapon to become severely horny angry, and would trip over their own testicles and become tangled up in them, due to the weight. This could take out AIDS warriors with one wank smack. It has a brother. Its name is Banhammer. Banhammer always wins. Ban Hammer This is another version of the weapon used by the Admins of Halopedia, Halo Fanon and Gruntipedia and the uber-awesome Flaming Ninjas. It's basically the same, except it's on fire and it kills in one swipe. But, they can also use it to bring killed users back from the dead. A swing to the face will send you on a one way trip to Bantown, where you will be forced to live with a crowd of noobs and hackers and forced to end your shenanigans in the real world. Golf Club Mythic map pack Sandbox has a version called the 9-Wood. It does almost no damage, but inflicts major damage to balls, sending them flying from their previous location, between a n00b's legs. Womp In Australia, we call it the womp stick, because that's what we do to people when we have it. It's fun to have the womp stick, and you proceed to womp the other people. Then they die. Horribly and slowly. They normally scream a lot. On Xbox FAIL LIVE, if you have a custom match with 16 people, only using these womp sticks, and it's every man for themselves, and you all run into the middle, and you all hav some friggin huge battle, and everyone's getting thrown everywhere by wompiness 'till theres only this one guy left. Then he is Womp King... this fact is undisputed, and the Womp King gains the title of Womping God of Complete Logic-Defying Awesomeness. Note to Gruntipedia users: for the love of God and all his associates, do not speak in TXT language like this douche just did. It's degrading, srsly.*** EDIT: I'm Australian and I'm offended. ***There you have it. Problem solved. Signed - Waffles Category:Shit people complain about